1. Field of the Application
The present application relates to a controlling method and a controlling system, and in particular, to a controlling method and a controlling system for a handheld communication device using a G-sensor.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with the continuous development of the technology, handheld communication devices such as a mobile phone, or a personal digital assistant (PDA) phone have integrated a greater number of functions. Besides functions such as making calls, sending/receiving messages, and making notes, surfing the Internet and receiving/sending e-mails also have become basic functions of the handheld communication devices in the current market. Multiple functions not only can facilitate people's life but also can provide entertainments, and thus the handheld communication devices have become one of the most popular high-tech electronic products in the current market.
A user is able to use the handheld communication device to receive and make calls. In a normal mode of the handheld communication device, when receiving an incoming call, the handheld communication usually reminds the user to pick up the phone through a ringing and/or a vibration fashion. However, it is happened that in situations of attending a meeting or a lecture, the handheld communication device usually bursts out ringing when receiving an incoming call and the user can only embarrassingly hand up the call or switch the handheld communication device into a mute mode, which is quite inconvenient.